comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-07-20 - Girl's Night Out
There is one benefit of being Captain Marvel, she's got contacts. And this time she used her network to good use; she needs a night out with the ladies. So far the plans were...get into trouble. Carol suggested avoiding bars, but she knows how partying goes. The group gathered were walking down Metropolis, and of course looking fine. Carol herself wore her hair that day in a short fauxhawk, with a red tunic tank, blue leggings, and red ankle boots with long dangling gold earrings. She shared with the girls, "I'm just hoping we don't run into some costumed tool tonight, if so we'll have a kick ass team up. Literally." For Emma, appearances were everything. And otherwise, Emma might not be the one for grace, but she could stir up whims with but a thought. Literally. "You're overdoing yourself. Merely find somewhere that has standards and then ensure that everyone around you at least matches them and then exceed them so that they can feel properly inferior in your presence." Kara Zor-El had met Carol once only, but Carrie was in the Titans with her so being asked on a girls night out actually sounded nice. shed get to meet more new people, like this Emma Frost person she heard about from Bobby and Dr McCoy, for one thing. And maybe get to hang out with Carrie in a non "work" way." So she dressed up jn one of her dressier club outfits - the one Clark said Hell no" when they went shopping. ... love that black dress. "So... I dont actually get to do thus mych, but doesnt that sound a ternsy bit mean?" This entire situation was one that Carrie wasn't entirely comfortable with, all things considered, but it had been awhile since she'd gotten out. The amount of friends she had that were women was slim... And she needed to get away from Jason Todd's turf for awhile. Dressed up in a Janet Van Dyne dress, a pleasant little number in red with matching heels. Being one of the youngest in this group she hangs back allowing the others to talk. "Whatever you all decide. I'm pretty much the DD for tonight after all," she points out with a grin. Captain Marvel fingered me! Carol rolled her eyes and moved her hands to slide into pockets...but her leggings neglected to have them. Dang it! "Don't worried about the designated driver front. I've...cut back significantly. By that I mean completely. Trust me, there were days I could have put Tony to shame." She looked over to Emma and quirked her brow, "Yeah...I'm not too concerned about that. I like to think my awesomeness gets known one way or the other." She spotted a Karaoke bar across the street, pointed a thumb and grinned, "Ladies! Feeling brave?" Emma Frost merely does her imperious smirk over as the two Titanettes joined them, "But of course." Sizing up Kara then with a glance, attempting a quick surface scan if she coul dof the two girl's thoughts then - business before pleasure, after all. Then glancing at Carol, "Darling, I might be an exhibionist but I'm not daft." Kara Zor-El looks at the Karaoke bar. "Um... what exactly is karaoke?" She looks over at Carrie and murmurs, "Plus if I somehow get drunk, I think we'd have more to worry about than who's the designated driver. Thanks for coming on this thing with me." "I'll take your word on that one. I'm not familiar with him." Lies. The girl who had come with Kara and requested to simply be called 'Red' had met Tony Stark on a couple of occasions, but not as this persona. Not as a hero of any sort. The meeting was breif and kind of squicky as he'd flirted with her knowing she was underage. A fact she brings up, with a smile, "Regardless I'll be the DD. I'm underage." And she really had no intention to attempt to drink even though she was out with those older than herself. Tipping her head toward Kara's murmer she merely nods lifting a hand to run her fingertips over the corner of the red domino mask worn. She'd gone all out with the red today--mask, lipstick, dress. Her hair was red to begin with. It fit the off-duty hero persona, so far. "I've never done karaoke. Could be fun." Carol rolled her eyes and gently nudged Emma's shoulder, "Oh c'mon blondie. You can join in and show off your 'high class breeding' cords, or just scowl in the back. It'll be good for the girls." She looked back to Kara over her shoulder, "It's just a place where it's appropriate to sing in a public setting. It's good for you." Even if no one else joins her, Carol steps into a fairly nice Karaoke/club. Very darkly lit with well-placed blue lighting, with the direct attention geared towards the stage with a good set up. Carol rubbed her hands together with a wicked grin, "And now the fun begins." The clear amount of -paranoia- going through Carrie's brain, at least the thoughts that Emma can pick up, are very focused. Whatever the girl's business is is her own, and Emma makes a mental note to quiz Carol later on just what the young (ish) girl is up to and who she actually is. But for now.. At Kara's query of 'what is karaoke', Emma opines then, "Oh, a ritualized form of public indecency and otherwise indulgement in ritual and all to oconsensual based humiliatoin fueled by alcohol and exhibitionism darlng." Kara Zor-El smiles and shrugs to Carol. "Well I do like singing. Thanks again for inviting me along." Then listens to Emma and murmurs again to Carrie about Emma, "She's a little odd isnt she? Then again I guess I shouldnt talk." She heads into the karaoke bar curiously looking around. Red smirks at the way that Emma describes Karaoke. Lightly nudging Kara in the ribs with her elbow she explains far simpler, "Singing. It's singing on stage for fun." The way the pair react to it, she actually chuckles, far more relaxed than most of her other 'siblings.' "I'm up for it," she calls out to Carol adding, "Maybe we can get the fuddy-duds to join in once they realize it's fun." With a glance back at Kara she shrugs. "With who your cousin is, yeah, you don't really have room to talk." Carol excused herself from the group to come to the front of the Karaoke queue. After a few moments an announcement was made over the loudspeaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls I'd like to request Carol's Cold-Ass C-astrict astrict astrict astrict's to join the stage!" Carol winked to the group and grabbed Emma and Kara by the arm's, "C'mon, rip it off like a bandaid!" The que to Raining Men began playing. Emma Frost is yanked along unceremoniously by Carol then, and it's only the fact that Carol could toss her into the lower stratosphere that prevents Emma from disabling Carol's higher motor functions. Emma goes to grab a quick glass of schnapps of someone and downs it, before glancing at Kara, "Ritual humiliation darling. I suggest you get liquered up." Kara Zor-El starts to protest. "But I can't get-" Not that people actually ever believe she can't get drunk since that incident with the red kryptonite spiking. Mainly because the stuff about red kryptonite was never mentioned in the papers. "Never mind." She head onto the stage, mouthing to Red, "Cold-Ass C-astrict?" Red merely lifts her hand to clap over her face as she figures out what the full name of the 'group' might be with a groan. "Ask Conner," she suggests deciding to foist that one off on him rather than be the one to corrupt Kara with swear words. As the others were storming the stage she moves in along scooping up one of the microphones to hold with at least a little familiarity with the device. You do enough charity work and you get to hold them quite often. And without a single drop of booze in her system, and perhaps over-enthusiastically, Carol chimes out the words to "It's Raining Men"! And as the song continues she gently nudges the girls near her to pipe up, and to any confused looks she points to the screen. It's a Karaoke staple. At this point, Emma is rapidly approaching the level where.. Oh, what's the right thing to do.. Oh, yes, use her telepathy to shut off her own auditory nerves then. Whatever caterwauling that will erupt will not interrupt her sanity. Kara Zor-El looks at the words on the karaoke machine and tries to sing backup, apparently, for Carol, along with Carrie (hopefully). To Kara's credit she's actually a pretty good singer with a nice voice. Her main problem being that she's never heard of this song before. Ever. So to someone who's totally unfamiliar with pop culture, the lyrics might sound extremely weird. Red has heard the song before, but boy was it an oldie. Either way the lyrics on screen helped and she belts it out along with Carol enthusiastically. Her voice was nice. Not performance quality, certainly, but more along the lines of 'might have sung in a choir at one point' way. It doesn't matter to HER that she's on stage singing while enitrely sober. She was smart enough to wear a mask. Once the song finished the audience gave the appropriate clap. They weren't great, but they weren't crap either. But neither really mattered, just fun (and clearly Emma had the MOST fun!). With a laugh, Carol left the stage and snagged a waitress, ordering a coke for herself and a round of drinks that any of the other ladies wanted. What was this? Oh yes, participation in war crimes. Emma debates whether to wipe the minds of the crowd and quickly decides that she'll settle for simply ensuring that none of this ends up on social media. Going to sit down, "Rum on the rocks." Kara Zor-El smiles as the song ends, and whispers to Carrie, "That was pretty fun." She waves at the audience as she leaves to have whatever drink the others feel the need to inflict upon her. Glancing over at Kara, and then hmms, "You're not into this as much as you should." Meaning that Kara was not nearly as loaded as the rest of them were getting here. Poor 'Red'!